


Rain, Dog Food, and Blanket Piles

by plskashootme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Klance Week, M/M, So Married, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plskashootme/pseuds/plskashootme
Summary: There's a storm and Keith is unbearably cute. As are Lance and Kosmo. Tooth rotting fluff.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Rain, Dog Food, and Blanket Piles

A sigh drifts through the apartment; past the plants, dog food bags, unopened and disorganized mail, until it lands onto the laps of the two men curled up on the couch beneath a bundle of blankets. The tv has become just a distant distraction, muffled background noise in a calm room. Neither wants to get up from the warmth they've acquired, especially not to get the remote off the coffee table and turn off the tv. But, of course, the hundred-pound german shepherd won't let them stay comfortable for long.

"Kosmo, baby, please shush," Lance whines back at the dog sitting at their feet, begging to go outside. 

The dog doesn't move or quiet down.

"Laaaaance," Keith groans into his boyfriend's shoulder, trying to hide under their twelve blankets from the dog's consistent ear-piercing whine.

Lance gives his blanket partner an apologetic look and kisses his forehead, brushing his fingers through messy black hair he'd be putting up into a bun as soon as Keith fell thoroughly asleep. The apartment is cozy, warm, and safe. He doesn't see the need to get up and go out into the pouring rain, the  _ thunderstorm _ when he can just stay here. But, since it's between him and Keith, he decides it's best if he went, rather than his sleep deprived mess of a boyfriend.

"I'll take her out," he offers, and makes a move to get up, but is stopped when Keith wraps his arms around him and tugs him back. 

A muffled grunt of "no" rumbles into Lance's ribs as Keith nuzzles in further. "Y'r staying."

Lance smiles, prying Keith's arms off his body and tipping his head up for a soft kiss. "I'll only be a few minutes, I promise. Kosmo really has to pee and we just got her potty trained for good, we can't risk it." When he gets up this time, Keith doesn't stop him. Instead, he drapes himself over the length of their loveseat sectional and under the heap of blankets.

"Luh oo-" Keith mumbles into the couch cushion. Kosmo yips as Lance grabs her leash and places a soft kiss and a whispered 'I love you too' onto Keith's shoulder before they step out.

The air outside bites at Lance's bare cheeks as he stands on the sidewalk in front of their apartment building. Kosmo, luckily, doesn't seem to mind the crisp October weather, or the rain beating down on her coat. Lance is smart enough to stand under the eave of the building to shield himself from the rain.

Keith hasn't moved by the time Lance opens the door to their apartment. He quietly ushers Kosmo to her kennel to dry off from outside with a treat as thanks. Lance then joins Keith back on the couch by nudging him so his boyfriend sits up.

After a while Kosmo is allowed out and gleefully takes her spot in front of the couch, laying down as Lance and Keith cuddle in a heap of blankets on the couch. The world outside calms, with only the steady pattering of rain on the windowsills and the roof above them, paired with the occasional honking of restless city workers on their way home and the daily traffic of downtown. It's calm, just how they like it. It's home.


End file.
